Don't lie
by Skovko
Summary: Had Dean known what waited outside the door, he never would have opened it. People storm his home and attack him. They're there to even the score, but is there even a score to even, or have these people been lied to? He has to convince them pretty fast, and their leader doesn't take kindly being lied to.
1. Even the score

Had Dean known the nightmare waiting for him on the other side of his front door, he never would have opened it. But he didn't know, so he did open. A solid fist to his nose made him stumble back in pain.

"What the fuck?" He howled.

People pushed him further inside, and hands grabbed his arms, held on to him tightly, and forced him to his knees. He tried to count the people inside. 6 or 7, maybe even 8. He didn't know any of them.

"Dean Ambrose," a woman said.  
"Who's asking?" He asked.

He tasted the blood from his nose as it ran down in his mouth. He spat out some of it while keeping his eyes on the woman, and the big knife she held in her hand. He had never seen her before, and if it wasn't for the pain and everything going on, he probably would have made some moves on her. She was attractive. Her long, black, straight hair reached down to her ass and was put in a low ponytail. Her eyes were misty grey, and they were focusing on him.

"We're here to even the score," she said.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"You raped a woman," she answered.  
"I didn't rape anybody," he said.  
"Nikki Bella," she said.  
"My ex?" He chuckled despite the pain. "She said that? I'm not even surprised. Bitch would always lie about anything to get her way. She was pissed off that I left her, and this is how she's taking revenge. By lying yet again, and having others do the dirty work for her. You got played. So go ahead and beat me up or kill me, or whatever the fuck you want, but I didn't rape her."

He could see she wavered. A part of her believed him. She moved around and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The knife landed on his throat while she dialed a number. She put the phone on speaker and held it in front of his face. He didn't care about the phone. He cared about having the knife removed from his throat.

"Sound normal," she said.

It rang two times, and then Nikki's voice came through.

"Dean?" She asked. "Hi babe."  
"I'm not your babe!" He hissed.  
"Why are you calling?" She asked annoyed.  
"Why are you spreading lies about me?" He asked.  
"What lies?" She asked.  
"Really? You're gonna pretend not to know? I just had to run for my life when some crazies broke into my home, saying I raped you," he said.

Nikki's high pitched laughter came through loud and clear.

"I would have loved to see that," she laughed.  
"I didn't rape you!" He yelled.  
"They don't know that," she said. "They'll get you eventually, and you'll get your ass handed to you. You shouldn't have left me, Dean. I warned you, I wasn't gonna sit by in silence and let you win over me."  
"Bitch!" He shouted.

The woman behind him ended the call and removed the knife.

"Let him go," she said.

The two men holding him let go, and everyone started moving out of his house. The black haired woman was the last one to start leaving.

"Wait," he said. "What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't take kindly being lied to," she said.  
"Don't hurt her," he said.  
"You don't make the calls," she said.

She walked out of his house, and he slowly made his way back to his feet. His nose was throbbing with pain, but it didn't feel broken. He walked to the bathroom and sighed at his bloody face in the mirror.


	2. Right a wrong

The pain had become bearable that evening after knocking down painkillers earlier. He was in his kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. He poured a great amount of cognac in it. He needed something strong after the day he had had. He walked back into the living room and almost dropped the cup at the sight of the black haired woman sitting in his favourite chair.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.  
"Your bedroom window is open," she answered. "I'm surprised you're brave enough to leave anything open after our visit earlier."  
"I thought we settled it, and that you wouldn't come back," he said.  
"You thought wrong. It's just me though," she said.

She looked around his living room as if she was a guest in his house who had been invited in and was getting to know him.

"What happened to Nikki?" He asked.  
"She learned not to lie to me," she answered.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"Don't worry your pretty head with that," she answered.  
"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here again?" He asked.

She chuckled lowly and moved up from the chair.

"I'm Alfa," she said.  
"Alfa?" He asked.  
"Weird parents. At least they spelled it with an f rather than ph," she said. "And I'm here to right my wrong. People come to me for revenge, but it's the first time I've been lied to. I don't work like that. I know how to take my own punishment when it's needed."

She walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"You can do anything you want to me," she said.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  
"I keep asking myself the same thing," she answered.

She ran a finger on the rim of his coffee cup.

"So what's it gonna be, Dean Ambrose?"  
"Full name?" He cracked a smile.  
"What do you wanna do to me?" She asked.  
"A lot of things, but I'm not gonna do any of them. I'm not gonna be that guy. It won't make me feel any better. As a matter of fact it's only gonna make me feel like shit for the rest of my life if I force myself on you, or hurt you in any way," he said. "So the only thing I would like from you is for you to leave and never come back."

She stopped running her finger on the rim of his cup. She removed it entirely and smiled at him.

"Granted," she said. "You're a good man. The world needs more people like you."

She moved out of the living room, and he followed behind. She unlocked and opened the front door, and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," she said.  
"For what it's worth, I would have loved to fuck you in any other given scenario," he said.  
"It's worth a lot," she laughed. "You take care, Dean Ambrose."  
"You too, Alfa... Whatever your last name is," he said.

She walked out of his house and closed the door behind her. He gulped down his coffee cognac in one go and moved to the kitchen to make another. He needed more after this crazy day.


End file.
